Complicate It Up
by Gay Romantic Writer
Summary: Ty and Deuce are an item but no one is aware of this knowledge. Later Ty hides dirty secrets from Deuce how will things be handled.
1. Making the Deal

Making the Deal

It was midnight over at the Blue residence. Rocky was asleep while Ty and Deuce was in the living room watching television. They were cuddled up on the couch Deuce's head laying on Ty's chest while Ty's hand was heading towards Deuce's ass.

"Ty" said Deuce. "Will we ever tell anyone about our relationship".

Ty jumped up taking his hand away from Deuce's lower back.

"Look baby, I'm not sure about that I think we should keep this all a secret."

"Please, babe" Deuce whined. "I don't see why not I mean come on I want to-"

Ty interrupt the Cuban with his lips and tongue.

Ty POV

I know this seems totally wrong but I'm not ready to come out. This will destroy my rep and that's the last thing I want happening to me. Deuce tries to disconnect his mouth from mine, but I was stronger. I held him tight while I sank me teeth in his neck, he moaned trying to get out a sentence when he said. " We need to tell the world about our relationship." I was kinda of upset to hear this because he wants me to come out and say hey I'm gay.

"Look, Deuce" I began. "I love you. I do but I don't want to do that, not now"

"Please" Deuce moaned. He knows how horny I get so he uses his sexuality to persuade me to do things. I hated when he do shit like that, it made me feel vulnerable and some what like a ho.

"Come on it's not gonna hurt anyone" continued Deuce with his sexy moaning voice. What made it worse when he started rubbing my chest and whispering in my ear as he was licking it. While he was doing that I started to get hard. So I gave into his game and said sure whatever. After that he thought he was so clever so I cleverly tricked him into my game.

"Okay Deucie since I coming out you have to make love to me."

"What do you mean" Deuce questioned with confusion. "I already do that".

"No I mean like boom boom"

"Boom Boom?"

"Yeah you know like you, me, all over each other, with moaning."

"I'm not sure whatcha sayin here T-"

"Oh my god, Deuce" I yelled. "I sayin' that if I'm coming out, we have to fuck, alright"

"Ty, are you serious" Deuce said in shock.

"Hell yeah. Do you know how long I've been without ass? A long time! And its a shame that I haven't because everyone at school want my dick. Especially Guther, man he got ass like a mother f-"

"Okay I get it! But I don't want to that I not ready to lose my innocence."

"Then I'm not gonna expose this relationship"

"Fine but it's gonna hurt you more than it hurting me because your not gonna have sex."

"Actually it's gonna hurt you too" I injected trying to burst his bubble. "You won't be able to flaunt me as your sexy boyfriend"

"Damn that does hurt me"

I glad that Deuce is getting hurt but ever since I got in this relationship with Deuce I've been itching to thrust myself into a nice round plump ass. What am I gonna do I can't let Deuce win. Can I get through not have sex for while. I hope so its already been a year and four months since I snuck in and had amazing sex with this one guy at a night club. (sigh) I will never forget his name nor how fat his ass was. I still keep touch with Jamie but its sad that we could never talk about nothing else but that amazing experience. He was out of this world, he bent over and I plowed right through that lovely dark chocolate ass. Just thinking about that made me hard. And Guther doesn't make it easy especially when he grinds up against me and say he it's an accident with that seductive wink he does. Lets hope for the best.


	2. Uh Oh, Trouble!

Uh Oh Trouble

Deuce POV

I walk into the school building when I see Guther and Ty having a conversation. Not trying to be over protective but Ty was to close to Guther and I can never trust Guther, he's very sneaky. So when I went over there to see what was up I heard Ty say how good he looked and I was already fire up.

"You really think so Ty", Guther asked.

"Yeah, I mean look at how tight your ass looks in those jeans. Your ass looks fatter than- hey Deuce."

"Well, I gotta go but I'll see around right."

Guther walks away as Ty turns his head to stare at his ass. So I hit Ty's shoulder.

"What the hell are doing if you can flirt with him, then you can tell everyone that your dating me."

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! You're talking to loud!" Ty hissed.

"That's my goal! Hey everyone me and Ty are dating"

After the loud outburst everyone starred and had murmurs. Ty was hurt. I could tell, he look at my like he wanted me dead but stormed out of the hallway! I felt so bad about what I did I tried to talk to him during biology, but he wouldn't listen so I just thought that I would just wait till he blew off steam and hope for the best.

Ty POV

I'm so fucking mad how is he gonna do some scandalance shit like that. Since I was just gonna clear my mind and try to forget about what Deuce did to hurt me. I just have to figure out how I'm gonna do that exactly.

"Hey Ty, how you're doing. I heard that Deuce busted your secret", Guther said.

"Yeah but I really don't want to talk about it"

"Well how about I get you to stop thinking about that!" Guther flirted as he ran his fingers through my perfect hair.

"Well I do need a good time"

So Guther and I went out on a date that night he actually wasn't weird like I thought he was! And the more I got to know him the more I got attracted to him! Before I like him for his perfectly shaped ass but now his personality is so alluring I wanna just drop Deuce and be with Guther but I wanted to give this more thought.

The funny thing about the situation would be that I would always be the man of the relationship but in this case Guther was, I guess. Not trying to be mushy or anything but it was kind of romantic! When he walked my home we made out, outside of the apartment building! To reclaim my manhood I grabbed him tightly and shoved my tounge down his throat! I grabbed and felt on his ass as I started biting on his neck. Since I was so horny and freaky I grabbed him by the collar and drugged him in to the living room. Last I remembered, no one should be home so I pushed him on the couch and and jumped on top of him. I then started to kiss and bit on his neck leaving him hickies. After I was through with that he started rubbing my chest and kissing my slow and softly upon my face. I moaned and declared him my bitch, when Rocky came with a shocking expression on her face.

"Ty what are you doing", she yelled with a shriek.

"I guess I better be leaving, I'll call you later Ty"

As Guther left, Rocky towards yelled, "What the hell is wrong with you, what about Deuce?"

"What about him?"

"He's your boyfriend!"

"Look I wanted to have a good time, since Deuce screwed up my rep. I wanted to get some ass tonight! What's wrong with that?"

"What's wrong with it, what's wrong with it? This sounds like the same predicament you had with Jamie at the club, which I may add Deuce doesn't know about still!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! How do you know about Jamie and I"

"Well I'm not proud about it but I snuck in your room and had Cece crack open your diary!"

"First of all it's a man journal, second of all why?"

"Well a year ago you were actually acting kind of and funny and weird so I decided to look into your diary/ mind! Oh and by the way, you're a dog"

"Look don't tell Deuce, I just wanted to get some ass that's all, but now I can't do that anymore cuz Guther left! Unless I sneak into the club. Hey that's a good idea!"

"Fine I won't tell Deuce, but you have to promise that you won't have sex with Guther you know Deuce hates Guther"

"Fine I promise!"

"Good"

As Rocky left I quickly stopped by Jamie's place. When I met him there, he seemed happy to see me!

"Hey Ty, how's it goin! So what can I do you for"

"Well you see Jamie I need a huge favor!"

"What is it, man"

"I'm horny and I-"

"Don't worry man, I know what you need come on in and drop those pants"

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
